Angie Carrará
Ángeles "Angie" Carrará is the sister of Violetta's dead mother, María. She is Violetta's aunt, but Violetta doesn't know it. She works at Studio 21 as the singing teacher and she has a brilliant voice. She's also Violetta's tutor. Angie is portrayed by Clara Alonso. Personality Angie is very funny, charismatic, creative and she has a big passion for music, like her sister María. Angie has a great voice. She is a good teacher, so most of the students love her. She always finds a way to be happy. She also has an amazing singing voice, but she doesn't use it a lot. Character History 'Season 1' Part 1 At the beginning of the series, Angie is a nice, friendly, sweet, a good person and friend with a big heart and a big passion for music. At first, she wanted to tell Violetta and Herman that she was Violetta's aunt, but she didn't because she thought it's not the right time, she didn't want them to be mad at her because she told them that she's a governess and she didn't tell them who she really was and that she works at Studio 21. But still, she has a very nice relationship with Violetta and everyone else in the Castillo's house, except for Jade and Matias. Part 2 TBA Relationships Family Violetta Castillo Niece/Friend/Student Angie is Violetta's aunt, but Violetta doesn't know it. Angie is the only woman in Violetta's life that she can confide in. Violetta see Angie like her mother because she give her a lot advice about love, friendship, music and the way that she can find herself. She has always tried to be a part of Violetta's life especially after Maria death, but she was always afraid that Herman would take off again if she told him the truth. She desperately wants to tell Violetta that she is her aunt but she can't, which breaks her heart. Angélica Carrará Mother Angélica is María's and Angie's mother. She loves her daughter very much, and she wants her to tell the truth to Violetta about her past and family. Angélica wants to let Violetta know about her family, she wants to meet her, to listen to her singing and to watch her grow up, because Herman didn't let her see Violetta when she was little. Angie wants to tell Violetta the truth, but she's afraid. Angie and Angélica have a nice mother-daughter relationship, Angélica is a good friend with all of Angie's friends, especially Pablo and Antonio. Sometimes, Angélica gets annoyed because Angie doesn't want to tell the truth to Violetta and Herman, but she still loves her and understands her. She helps her with her life and gives her different advice about any problem that she has. And Angie, like any other daughter, loves her mom with all her heart. María Saramego Sister Not much is known about María and Angie's relationship. But, it is known that María is Angie's older sister. She gave her a ring when she was a little girl, and Angie was very upset when she lost it. Angie loved María very much and she said that she misses her a lot. So, it is possible that they were best friends and loved each other. Friends Beto Benvenuto Best friend/Co-worker Beto and Angie are best friends and co-workers. They both work at Studio 21, and they both have a big passion for music. They are friendly and laugh with each other a lot. And, when Gregorio became the director of the Studio, they were both really upset and they didn't like the way Gregorio treats the students. So, they both decided to quit the Studio, but they didn't because Antonio needs them. They are very good friends, and they both like Pablo and Antonio, and they both hate Gregorio. Antonio Fernández Friend/Co-worker Antonio and Angie are friends and co-workers. Antonio seems to like Angie very much, and Angélica, her mother, is a very good friend with Antonio. They are probably family-friends and they enjoy each other's company, and they like working together at the Studio, since they both have a big passion for music. Lisandro Ramallo Friend Angie and Ramallo are good friends. They are the only one on the Castillo's house that helps Violetta to achieve her dream and they also keep her secret from Herman. When the Studio needed money for one of the shows, Ramallo helped Angie and Violetta by pretending to be a man called Mr. Fegurson, and told Antonio he was going to help them with the money, which is from the students'. By doing that, Ramallo shows how much he cares for Angie, because she knew that was important for her. Romances Pablo Galindo Best Friend/Crush/Boyfriend/Co-worker Pablo and Angie have been friends for a long time. They see each other every day because both are professors on Studio 21. Pablo has had a crush on Angie for a long time, but he doesn't say it to Angie. Pablo gets very jealous when Angie starts to work as Violetta's governess because Angie is more closer with Herman than him. Angie find out that Herman has feelings for her, but she doesn't want that him to love her because they are relatives. In an episode, Angie has to kiss Pablo in front of Herman to prove him that she's not for him. Herman Castillo Brother-in-law/Crush Herman and Angie are in-laws, but Herman doesn't know it, that is because he doesn't know that his wife had a sister. At the first time they met, German thinks that Angie is the new governess from the agency, so he hired her. But when they spend a lot time together in the house, the two developed a secret crush. In an episode, Herman told Angie that he has feelings for her, but Angie said that she doesn't feel anything because he is her brother-in-law. Enemies Jade LaFontaine Enemy Angie and Jade are enemies. Jade thinks Angie tries to steal Herman from her, so she and Matias are always planning something and try to get rid of Angie, so that Jade can marry Herman and she and Matias would get his money and use it for themselves. Trivia *In one of the first scenes in the series, Angie was running and talking with Pablo. Later Matias tripped over her while she was tying her shoelace. *In the first episode Angie finds out that Violetta is in the same city as she is which is, Buenos Aires. *Angie is afraid to tell Violetta and Herman who she really is, because she thinks Herman will travel far away to another country. *Angie is Violetta's aunt and María's sister. But no one, except Pablo and her mother knew it. *Angie is the first governess with whom Violetta feels happy and can talk to. *She quits her job in the Studio 21 to get closer to Violetta, but after a while, she gets back to work normally. *Angie loves caramel apples. *Her sister María, gave her a ring when she was ten. *Antonio mentioned that she was a student of the Studio 21. *In order to make a choice, Angie usually uses dices to help her with her decision. *For her birthday, she would like a nice cake made with love from someone special.Jade vs. Angie *She currently has a crush on Herman. Gallery References Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Teachers